


Cave

by SL_Gabry



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cruelty, Dark, Fix-It, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Outlast: Whistleblower, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, THEY ARE ALIVE IDGAF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL_Gabry/pseuds/SL_Gabry
Summary: с тобой легко. ты понимаешь.
Relationships: Waylon Park/Miles Upshur
Kudos: 5





	Cave

\- Так нормально?

Майлз выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и закатывает окровавленный рукав еще выше. Кивает – коротко, но доходчиво для Вейлона, который отходит на пару шагов и закрывает аптечку, так удачно оставшуюся в машине. Разумеется, в ней и не пахнет чем-то кроме бинта и перекиси неизвестно каких лет: Майлз не из тех, кто сильно печется о безопасности. В его голове всегда всплывали вопросы в духе _да что может случиться? для более серьезных случаев всегда есть скорая, разве он умрет без пластыря?_

О подобных ситуациях он и не размышлял.

\- Нужно оставить машину где-нибудь, - он чувствует себя постаревшим сразу на несколько лет. Каждое слово дается с трудом – словно кто-то сжал горло, и хватка все усиливается.

Ему повезло.

Да, ему повезло.

Он мог сдохнуть после попадания в лечебницу в первой же палате или сломать шею из-за Уокера. Это как отдать концы в самом прологе, когда все безумие еще не началось: обычно в хоррорах перед основным сюжетом показывают убийство какого-то незначительного персонажа – о нем забывают моментально. И им мог быть Майлз.

Внезапно из его горла вырывается жалкое подобие смеха, переходящее в слегка истеричный хохот. Длится он недолго – какую-то пару секунд.

Взять себя в руки оказывается сложнее, когда нервы машут на прощание и скрываются в закат, но осознание ответственности и за Вейлона работает лучшим тормозом для поехавшей крыши. Ему же тоже пиздец как трудно. Он прошел через то же самое.

Они почти не говорят по дороге, лишь делятся сигаретами и перевязывают друг другу раны. Майлз бросил, но раз такое дело, кто его обвинит? Радио кажется плохой идеей: пока любой звук воспринимается с содроганием и мимо ушей: нужно время, чтобы влиться в старый ритм жизни и слушать беззаботную болтовню ведущих между треками. Тишина успела стать привычной за одну ночь.

Камера неприятно оттягивает карман куртки, будто на нее навалился весь груз ответственности – к слову, так оно и есть, беря в расчет заснятый материал. Логичнее будет озаботиться проблемой собственной безопасности, а потом уже загружать улики в сеть, но все внутри Майлза словно кричало _НАЙДИ КОМПЬЮТЕР. ТЕБЕ НУЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО СЕЙЧАС._ Оплошность может стоить жизни, а у Вейлона еще есть семья – здесь точно надо включать мозг и уберечь хотя бы его близких.

Машина тормозит через несколько миль, свернув куда-то на грунтовую дорогу.

\- Можем вылезти здесь. Рядом есть отель, передохнем там, - Вейлон сворачивает карту и усмехается, - И много у тебя тут всякого хлама?

\- На заднем сидение есть сэндвичи.

\- Что-то аппетита нет.

 _Аромат того мерзкого супа теперь застынет в памяти навечно_ – Вейлон явно его вспоминает и морщится.

\- Да, у меня тоже.

Два хлопка дверьми звучат почти в унисон.

\- Вряд ли мы потом сюда вернемся, так что бери все самое необходимое.

В кои-то веки находит свое применение рюкзак, который валялся без дела с университетских времен. Майлз не напрягает мозг, когда собирает всю мелочь: этот джип успел стать для него родным, и оставлять его тут гнить – поступок не самый уважительный. Можно попытаться его продать, но точно не в ближайшее время, а на стоянках его легко заметить.

\- О чем думаешь? – Вейлон чуть вздрагивает, когда Майлз подходит сзади и следит за его взглядом. Видимо, ужас минувшей ночи оставил свой отпечаток.

Если они и перестанут дергаться от малейшего шороха, то явно нескоро. Или вообще никогда: вряд ли свидетелей захотят оставить в живых.

\- Сегодня красивый рассвет, - голос Вейлона звучит тихо, едва слышно – скорее как обращение к самому себе, - Но почему-то я не ощущаю радости.

Они стоят так в абсолютной тишине, прерываемой только шелестом листвы и щебетанием птиц – все это доходит до мозга как через вакуум. Боль в ранах уходит на задний план, любезно уступая место психологическому потрясению – Майлз не уверен, что хоть один из них сможет вернуться к своему прежнему «я».

\- Прости, что втянул тебя. Все это вышло из-под контроля, - Вейлон качает головой, прикрывая лицо одной рукой, - Не знал, что все зайдет настолько далеко. Я же учел все…ноутбук, маршрутизаторы, брендмауэр… Не понимаю, - Он так сильно трет виски, что в черепе вот-вот возникнут дыры, - Не понимаю ничего. Нет, я знал про риски, но чтобы настолько… Это все моя вина?

Он смотрит на Майлза с такой отчаянной надеждой непонятно на что: то ли ждет согласия, то ли опровержения.

\- Ты не мог сделать ничего, только поставить еще кого-то в известность. Не все журналисты стали бы связываться с корпорацией такого уровня, и не все стали бы молчать об информаторе, тем более государственные СМИ, - эта речь вытягивает весь кислород из легких Майлза, но он все равно продолжает, - Я сам согласился искать доказательства твоему письму. Я. Значит, и ответственность на мне.

\- Кто вообще поедет в такую дыру штата поздно вечером?

Майлз жмет плечами, и они с Вейлоном трясутся в беззвучном хохоте.

\- Только идиот.

\- Нам пора идти. До мотеля примерно четыре мили, будем держаться ближе к лесу, - Вейлон осматривает свои босые ноги и заляпанную кровью форму, - Не мешало бы купить что-то из одежды.

Майлз накидывает ему на плечи куртку и уже тянется к ботинкам, но Вейлон протестует:

\- Все в порядке, - быстро говорит он, будто не придает значения сказанному, - Это лишнее.

\- Осторожнее с камерой.

_И с собой._

Вейлон нащупывает ее через карман и хмыкает:

\- Интересно, насколько отличаются наши видео.

\- Хочешь устроить марафон домашнего кино? – Майлз уверен, что не сможет пересмотреть это никогда – хотя рано или поздно придется. Но лучше бы поздно.

По пути, как назло, нет ничего кроме заправки: там Майлз покупает бутылку воды, которую они вдвоем поспешно выпивают.

Мотель встречает их раньше любой придорожной забегаловки, и добрая половина часа тратится на поиски хоть чего-то в этой местности. Когда на горизонте вырастает неоновая полуразвалившаяся вывеска, оба облегченно выдыхают.

\- Подожди меня здесь.

Вейлон неуверенно осматривается, но кивает.

\- Будь аккуратнее.

\- Вряд ли сейчас меня встретит что-то похуже того, что уже было. Хотя я бы впечатлился, - отшучивается Майлз, и серьезнеет в ответ на взгляд без капли оптимизма, - Я составлю тебе самый стильный образ и быстро вернусь.

_Надо было спросить размеры._

Женщина за кассой выглядит незаинтересованной, хотя на ее лице мелькает любопытство, когда корзинка с покупками почти пустеет, оставляя внутри одну одежду.

\- Собираетесь в поход?

\- Ага. Кемпинг с другом, - Майлз и бровью не ведет – лишь надеется, что пятна крови на его штанах не рассмотреть через прилавок. Если здесь нет камеры, то он готов поверить в везение. Любые вопросы от полицейских будут лишними, пока Майлз не поймет, кому можно верить.

\- Теперь осталось только принять душ, - влажные салфетки стирают грязь с самых видных мест, но Вейлон все равно чувствует себя липким, как если бы он извалялся в дерьме и внутренностях. Вряд ли даже гора кусков мыла поможет избавиться от этого мерзкого чувства. Изнутри – точно нет.

\- Выглядишь как лесник, который впервые услышал о моде, - Майлз криво улыбается, и Вейлон закатывает глаза, одергивая клетчатую рубашку. Ладно, с размерами он не так уж и сильно облажался, хоть со стороны это и не умаляет комичность сочетания тряпок за несколько долларов.

\- Впервые я так радуюсь ботинкам с трассы.

Их номер – маленький, с двумя кроватями в двух шагах друг от друга. Окна выходят прямиком на внутренний двор с заросшими глицинией беседками: вопреки облезшей краске они смотрятся вполне уютно, с неким оттенком деревенской старости.

Тусклый лунный свет подобно непрошеному гостю врывается внутрь, позволяя разглядеть очертания предметов - после непроглядного мрака коридоров даже он слишком яркий. Постели кажутся им обоим чересчур мягкими и большими - здесь все можно охарактеризовать как _чересчур._

\- Не могу уснуть, - сдается Майлз, сталкивая одеяло куда-то в ноги. Свежий воздух приятно холодит кожу, и ему становится легче дышать на первое время.

Рядом раздается шуршание, и полоска света скрывается за фигурой, согнувшейся в поясе:

\- Как считаешь, все будет нормально? Ну… - Вейлон запинается, будто осознает глупость вопроса, - Нас же так не отпустят?

Уголки губ Майлза дрожат – но вовсе не из-за веселья.

\- Не отпустят.

Чьи-то туфли мягко пружинят по ковру, и шаги приглушенно доносятся из коридора. При каждом выходе любого постояльца из номера Майлз морально готовится к тому, что дверь выбьется пинком, и двух точных выстрелов хватит. Их так быстро не выследят, учитывая хаос, который они оставили в Маунт-Мэссив после себя: понадобится время для сбора сотрудников по смягчению последствий. Если бы еще впечатлительная психика поддавалась уговорам логики.

\- Спасибо за честность.

\- Глупо тебе врать, - внимание Майлза цепляется за разводы на потолке, - Хотя мне бы и самому не помешали слова утешения, но в них нет смысла.

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, как будто я знаю тебя всю жизнь? – звучит задумчивый вопрос.

Потому что общие травмы сближают?

\- Вдруг мы прятались в соседних шкафчиках, чтобы нас не выпотрошили?

\- Была такая мысль, - Вейлон замолкает, и опять в его голосе прослеживаются виноватые интонации, - Когда очнулся в кресле с этой генетической дрянью, все гадал, прочитал ли ты сообщение и едешь ли.

Майлз опускает веки, обхватывая себя руками:

\- Я не мог не поехать. Ты звучал встревоженно, вот я и решил, что тянуть нельзя.

\- Мне надо связаться с семьей, - растерянно размышляет Вейлон. Наверняка у него в голове уже есть несколько идей касательно жены и сыновей – Майлз сразу предположил, что Вейлон из них двоих более смекалистый.

Он хочет сказать что-то поддерживающее. Честно хочет.

Но страх остаться одному захлестывает его целиком, а поддельная забота о незнакомых людях – дорогих Вейлону – выдаст его по щелчку пальца. Такую фальшь трудно скрыть.

Майлзу не плевать – вовсе нет. Он начинал тревожиться сразу, как это делал Вейлон – и наоборот. Это непонятное чувство привязанности сложно объяснить и самому себе, а вслух – так полный абсурд; психолог бы нашел неоспоримую причину для него.

\- Дома появляться опасно. Можно позвонить с телефонной будки, но тогда надо менять локацию, чтобы не отследили. Вдруг у нас уже поставили прослушку?

\- Попрошу Лизу уехать куда-нибудь в безопасное место и поменьше отсвечивать. Знаешь, я тут подумал…

Майлз кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, который трудно рассмотреть во тьме.

\- Для их же безопасности мне разумнее отсидеться где-нибудь.

В душе Майлза разливается тепло, и его тут же кусает совесть за то, что он посмел взять верх _таким_ эмоциям. Следом накатывает стыд.

Будет правильным разойтись и лечить голову по одиночке, иначе они погрязнут в этом болоте навсегда. Если кому-то из них станет хуже, сможет ли другой помочь?

\- Я знаю, что у тебя в голове, - Вейлон спускает ноги с кровати. Его поникшие плечи чуть расправляются, - Мне тоже страшно быть сейчас в одиночестве.

\- Отключи свои телепатические способности, - Майлз постепенно переходит на шепот, а еще часто моргает.

Ерунда. Точно в глаз что-то попало.

Сонливость то наступает, то уходит безвозвратно – и так почти до рассвета, пока Майлзу не надоедает ворочаться и он не встает принять душ уже в третий раз за вечер. Холодная вода бодрит, но внутренняя усталость уже грозит переполнить чашу и вылиться в нервный срыв. Майлз никогда не считал себя взвешенным и спокойным, однако и его ментальное состояние никогда не пребывало в таком хаосе.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Вейлон уже сидит с двумя чашками чая, приглашающе хлопая по кровати:

\- Решил, что пришло время впервые поесть.

Точно, они не ели.

Желудок напоминает об этом недовольным урчанием, и Майлз молча садится рядом, обхватывая пальцами горячую кружку.

\- Почему это все выглядит как затишье перед бурей? – он всматривается в поверхность со своим искаженным отражением и дует. Кипяток чуть колеблется, смазывая его лицо – смысла ноль, руки трясутся сами по себе.

\- Надо отдохнуть, пока мы можем. Дадим себе еще день на это, ладно?

Майлз молча кивает. Он просто _не готов_ выползти отсюда сегодня. Ему нужно поспать, поесть, перестать так остро реагировать на любой шум и обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Текст к видео.

Нельзя спонтанно обрушивать на людей новости, пусть и такие шокирующие: рядом с видео любой текст будет выглядеть невзрачно. Порыв сбросить с себя эту ношу утихает, когда Майлз включает рациональную часть себя.

Крепкий чай обжигает – это помогает лучше соображать. И еще напоминает, мол, _да, у тебя есть дело, дружище._ От бутерброда из автомата Майлза даже не тошнит, хотя ночью его тянуло вывернуть от голода и нежелания брать в рот что-то съедобное примерно никогда. Вейлон, видимо, чувствовал то же самое: жует с абсолютно безразличным лицом, будто это резина, а не ветчина.

Снаружи слышны голоса и звуки мотора: кто-то выселяется, кто-то – только въезжает, и эта близость к чему-то живому и привычному дает шанс им двоим позавтракать и отвлечься на короткий срок.

\- Спущусь возьму телефон у кого-нибудь, кто уже покидает мотель.

Без телефона и ноутбука Майлз не в своей тарелке: он никогда не был так долго отрезан от внешнего мира без средств связи. После того, как они с Вейлоном выбрались на улицу прошлым утром, он едва мог говорить – только в машине ему удалось немного отбросить панику и сосредоточиться на реальности, чтобы не вылететь из первого попавшегося поворота в кювет.

Вейлон прав: они едва друг друга знали, но поневоле влипли в один и тот же кошмар и вместе разгребают последствия. Точнее, планируют разгрести: пока все их действия – это попытки восстановиться хотя бы внутренне, а уже затем им предстоит что-то решать с домом. С _домами._ Никто из них не рискнет ночевать там, куда способны в любой момент вломиться.

Майлз так и не спросил, как познакомились Вейлон и Лиза и сколько лет их детям, но в момент встречи черепная коробка грозилась расколоться от количества причин тревоги. Потом задавать вопросы о личном стало как-то неуместно. Раз Вейлон решил покинуть семью, то и тема должна быть болезненной, а болезненного у него и так предостаточно.

Все то время, пока Вейлона нет, Майлза колотит от тревоги.

***

Темно.

Душно, воняет гнилью и железом. Мелкая дрожь никак не унимается, и со всех сторон давит что-то твердое. Пространство вокруг сжимается, и Майлз упирается стопой в шкафчик, чтобы это замедлить. Непонятно, причастен ли он, но все замирает – вместе с тем приходит подозрительная тишина. Он может услышать только свое прерывистое дыхание.

_Они ушли? Все закончилось?_

Ладонь нерешительно толкает дверцу от себя, приоткрывая на пару дюймов, и в узкой щели из тьмы вырастает чье-то лицо. С него медленно сползают куски кожи, отслаиваясь со струйками мутной крови. Они собираются у подбородка и медленно капают вниз – чуть ускоряются, когда в хищной улыбке обнажаются зубы. В хищной и какой-то безумной, как и все здесь.

В нос бьет запах тухлятины, когда пациент бормочет что-то себе под нос и резко распахивает шкафчики рядом.

Сердце Майлза подскакивает к глотке, а ладони начинают потеть – он изо всех сил старается не издать лишнего звука, чтобы не привлечь внимание.

_Пусть все прекратится. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа-_

Громкий хлопок: чья-то рука хватает его за шиворот и тащит вон, прямо в центр палаты. Майлза беспомощно цепляется за воздух, но так и не дотягивается до шеи пациента.

Даже если бы у него получилось, это все равно бы ничего не поменяло – Майлз это знает. Знает, но не успокаивается, пока его горло не сжимают в тиски. На короткий миг перед глазами вспыхивает белым от резкой боли, и все опять погружается во тьму.

Легкие так же болезненно напрягаются от глубокого вдоха, и Майлз кашляет, сминая в пальцах простыни. Глаза распахиваются, и, в испуге ощупав шею, он падает обратно на подушку.

\- Плохой сон? – Вейлона не видно, но его беспокойство заметно и через голос.

\- Хотел бы я соврать и сказать, что нет, - попытки Майлза говорить спокойно заканчиваются провалом – его еще потрясывает.

Не то чтобы он надеялся на спокойную ночь – вовсе нет. Стало ли легче от подтверждения своих догадок? Едва ли.

\- Дай руку.

\- Что?

Вейлон придвигается к краю своей постели:

\- Руку протяни.

Майлз в недоумении поворачивается к нему лицом и исполняет просьбу. Чужая ладонь крепко обхватывает его собственную, поглаживая запястье. Ненавязчиво, тепло и умиротворенно.

Он никогда не отличался большой любовью к тактильным вещам, зато сейчас из ниоткуда возникла тяга к прикосновениям. Может, все дело в доверии к Вейлону. Мысль о его – Вейлона – чувстве вины не дает Майлзу покоя уже сутки, и весь прошлый вечер он раздумывал над извинениями в свой адрес.

Меньше всего Майлзу хочется, чтобы его опекали для собственного искупления.

\- Ты не обязан меня поддерживать.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда зачем это делаешь?

Вейлон молча поднимается с кровати, освобождая руку, и достает что-то из тумбочки. Щелчок – и комната наполняется тихой музыкой восьмидесятых с женским вокалом – голос с хрипотцой, и Майлз сразу узнает Ким Карнс.

\- Твои кассеты. Заметил, что ты взял их из машины.

\- Воспоминания с университета. Жалко их оставлять вместе с джипом, - Майлз не сдерживает вздох.

Вейлон садится рядом и натягивает на нем одеяло выше, укрывая до самого носа:

\- Закрой глаза и представь, что в универе каникулы, и ты просто отдыхаешь дома под старые песни.

\- Если только ты сделаешь то же самое.

\- Ты не против?

Не против того, чтобы он расслабился?

\- С чего бы? – кто вообще отвечает вопросом на вопрос?..

Видимо, Вейлон не так его понимает и забирается на чужую кровать, осторожно обнимая Майлза со спины. Где-то к пятой песне они оба расслабляются: Майлзу щекотно от чужого носа у затылка, но… Он не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было так безопасно.

Впечатления от недавнего кошмара отступают – остается лишь гадкий осадок клаустрофобии. Сознание уносится под кантри, и Майлз позволяет себе придвинуться ближе к Вейлону, чувствуя его тепло через футболку.

Остаток ночи проходит без кошмаров.

***

\- Отличная идея.

\- Единственная, - вздыхает Вейлон.

Клубы дыма будто магнитом тянутся к небу, извиваясь и оставляя внизу потрескивающий деревом огонь. Желтые яркие пятна расползаются по дому, и пламя окружает последнюю комнату – детскую. Вечерние сумерки озаряются всполохами света так, что на улице словно бы день.

Лиза с детьми уехала еще утром со всем, что смогла увезти. Что-то оставил на память Вейлон, но почти все вещи остались гореть внутри.

\- Хотелось бы, чтобы на этом наши потери закончились.

Майлз сжимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону. Ему вспоминается то, с чего все началось – клубок нанитов: он где-то там, внутри лечебницы. Билли мертв, но разве его смерть гарантирует смерть Волрайдера тоже?

_Если он уцелел, то, может, организует теплый прием группе зачистки. Они все заслужили сдохнуть._

Пламя вырывается из окон, и Вейлон отворачивает голову:

\- Достаточно. Пожарные уже не успеют, можем идти, - с горечью в голосе произносит он. Словами тут не поможешь, а что касается похлопываний и прочих подбадривающих тактильных жестов – Майлз не знает, уместно ли это. В итоге он молча забирает у Вейлона одну из сумок и шагает к трейлеру, чтобы загрузить туда вещи и сесть самому.

Этот дом на колесах они выкупили у одной семейной пары, которая сошлась после перерыва в отношениях или что-то в этом духе. Суть в том, что мужчина пресытился путешествиями и искал покупателей для бесполезного груза, занимающего место. Он не интересовался документами и не лез в личную жизнь (за что Майлз и Вейлон ему благодарны), только предупредил о мелких неполадках с обогревом.

Вариант с передвижным домом сейчас подходил как некогда: кто знает, как быстро обнаружится их новое жилище? Плюс трейлер не стеснял их двоих и внутри оказался вполне уютным. С закрытыми окнами Майлзу становилось не по себе, но их можно не завешивать, если остаться где-нибудь на природе.

Все же откладывать деньги иногда полезно. Влезать в свою собственную квартиру – хуже игры в русскую рулетку: к счастью, здесь все оказалось нетронутым, поэтому найти заначку не составило труда. Вот что по-настоящему сложно – это уходить с пониманием того, что ты не вернешься.

\- Погоди, - Майлз открывает ноутбук, который они вынесли из дома чуть раньше вместе с некоторой техникой, например, парой старых телефонов - они точно пригодятся.

Вейлон устраивается рядом и с любопытством заглядывает в экран:

\- Всегда было интересно, как работают профессионалы.

\- Говорит мне тот, кого приняла к себе корпорация зла? – ехидно спрашивает Майлз.

\- Может, в Меркоф бради образованных, но не очень умных. Чтобы не болтали лишний раз.

\- Вот ты сам и опроверг эту мысль, когда послал мне письмо.

\- Я просто… - Вейлон бессмысленно следит за тем, как на мониторе открывается блог и несколько видео, которые он сам монтировал чуть раньше – надо было создать цельный ролик из кучи отрывков, - Наверное, я поступил так больше из-за опасений, чем из-за страха.

\- О, ты слышал мое дыхание на записях? И слышал свое? – Майлза пробирает на смех, и его рука на клавиатуре перестает дрожать, - Кто из нас двоих мопс с астмой?

\- У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда Глускин пытался отрезать мне причиндалы.

\- Парк, ты взрослый человек. Просто скажи «хер», - _«здесь же нет твоих сыновей»_ хочется добавить Майлзу, но он вовремя затыкается.

Вейлон с притворным возмущением закрывает себе уши:

\- Ты был тем самым ребенком, который начал материться раньше всех?

\- Ага. Обычно детям говорили не общаться со мной, а то вдруг научу плохому, - школьные времена вызывают только улыбку – меланхоличную и полную воспоминаний. Все эти истории будто произошли не с Майлзом, а с другим человеком: настолько давно все это было. С тех пор Майлз пережил много того, о чем и подумать не мог.

\- Мы бы подружились.

\- Думаешь?

Вейлон жмет плечами:

\- Меня всегда тянуло к проблемам.

Как бы все сложилось, встреться они в школе? Или если бы Вейлон не связался с Меркоф? Сомнительные расследования наверняка занимали бы все свободное время Майлза, и рано или поздно он бы все равно влип в неприятную историю. Или они бы работали вместе: программирование и журналистика – отличная комбинация. Возможно, у них бы что-то получилось.

Они обмениваются взглядами, и Майлз жмет на кнопку публикации – текст он успел напечатать раньше, сдавшись бессоннице.

Больше от них ничто не зависит.

\- Поедем за город?

Вейлон сдвигает сумки с вещами в сторону и садится за руль. Пепелище исчезает в боковом зеркале – больше им вернуться некуда: один дом сожжен, другой заберет арендодатель за неуплату.

\- Хочу сосисок на костре. И напиться, - освещенные вывесками улицы остаются позади, и Вейлон отдергивает шторы. Когда в последний раз они высовывали носы на улицу днем?

Майлз садится рядом и вытягивает ноги. Шум мотора напоминает ему о давней любви к путешествиям: в универе на летних каникулах он часто ездил автостопом по штатам в одиночестве. Раньше любая компания выглядела для Майлза обузой, но Вейлон вписался гармонично – его присутствие чем-то напоминало все эти глупые рассказы про человека, который заменяет собой дом.

\- Не пил около месяца, - а то и больше. В – опять же – студенческие годы Майлза алкоголь был ему верным товарищем. В общежитии выживают только так, особенно если надо подружиться с остальными: весело, естественно и с забавными воспоминаниями. Где-то точно остались фото с его бурной юности, сошедшей на нет с выпуском. После него все университетские контакты затерялись, а до друзей детства – сотни километров.

\- Уверен, тебя вырубит после двух глотков, - трейлер сбавляет скорость, и деревья медленно ползут мимо окна. На дороге никого: лишь изредка проезжает пара машин в сторону города – в такое время люди сидят дома или проводят вечер где-нибудь в баре. Сегодня же пятница?.. Дни недели уже смешиваются в одни крайне длинные сутки.

Этот вечер – тихий, прохладный и по-семейному приятный. Вейлон вертит в руках телефон, но затем подсаживается к Майлзу с парой бутылок. Они пьют слишком быстро для тех, кто хочет расслабиться, словно в спешке, чтобы переключить разум на легкость и эйфорию. Если бы еще эта эйфория наступала после опьянения.

Плед не спасает их от холодной земли, но оба все равно ложатся и с пустой головой пялятся на небо. Между ними сантиметры, между Вейлоном и Лизой – черт его знает, и Майлз думает, что конкретно здесь он победил. Тупица.

Эта Лиза – чудесная девушка. Не та, в которую он мог бы влюбиться (к кому он вообще питал такие чувства?..), но Вейлон отзывался о ней с теплотой в глазах. Конечно, она же его жена не первый год. У них дом (минус один), дети, куча лет вместе – Парк явно скучает по своей прежней жизни. Может, и вовсе проклинает каждую минуту, проведенную с Майлзом.

У того в горле встает ком, и он делает глубокий вдох. Не хватает еще осознанно накрутить себя до состояния паники.

\- Ты, наверное, ненавидишь все это, - произносит Апшер глухо.

\- Пить и смотреть на звезды? О да, это омерзительно.

\- Я… Я не об этом.

Вейлон ложится на бок и подпирает подбородок ладонью. По нему и не скажешь, пьян он или нет – разве что лицо стало менее хмурым.

\- Хочешь к семье, а в итоге валяешься черт пойми где с человеком, с которым только встретился.

\- Только не говори, что теперь ты себя винишь.

\- Не сказал бы, что дело в вине… Ну да, у нас же тут пиво, - Майлз задыхается с собственной шутки, и, успокоившись, с неловкой полуулыбкой делает вид, что рассматривает созвездия. В глазах плывет больше от нервов, чем от градусов.

Еще раз: зачем он поднял эту тему?..

\- Эй.

Какое ясное небо.

\- Перестань делать вид, что не слышишь, - упрямо произносит Вейлон.

\- Я слышу. Просто жалею, что заговорил об этом.

\- За все это время у меня и в мыслях не было чего-то, похожего на ненависть. По крайней мере, к тебе.

Тишина.

\- Ненавижу это чертово место. Ненавижу себя за то, что решил написать, пока не уехал из лечебницы. Это было опасно и тупо, - Вейлон кривится, - Но зато что ненавидеть тебя? За спасение? За компанию, без которой я бы точно свихнулся? – он дотрагивается до пальцев Майлза, и тот вздрагивает, - Ты мог остаться инвалидом или вовсе умереть. Вот тогда я бы не простил тебя, но себя в первую очередь.

Их пальцы переплетаются, и Майлз чуть спускает их вниз со своей груди, чтобы его частое сердцебиение осталось незамеченным. Парку стоит притормозить и не распускать руки. В противном случае в мыслях Майлза (особенно в мыслях _пьяного_ Майлза) не останется ничего цензурного.

\- Лиза навсегда останется важным человеком в моей жизни. Но надо принять тот факт, что наши дороги разошлись. Для нее и сыновей быть со мной – неоправданный риск. Она сильная – справится, - Вейлон пристыженно замолкает, - Если получится выбраться из этого дерьма, буду поддерживать их всех хотя бы материально. Но пока не представляю будущее, где мы могли бы спокойно появляться в обществе под своими именами, не оглядываясь на каждом повороте. С тобой легко, ты…понимаешь.

\- Я тебе помогу, если понадобится, - Майлз уверен в своих словах. Единственное, что поможет – это наступить на горло собственному эгоизму, думая и о желаниях других.

Короткий вздох.

\- Пока лучше подумай о более насущных вещах. Что мы съедим на завтрак или кто первый полезет мыться.

\- Я быстрее бегаю.

\- А я сильнее.

Майлз фыркает с усмешкой:

\- Ну и что, вместе пойдем?

\- Самое неприятное, что последний, кто видел меня голым – это Глускин, - хоть эротические ужасы пиши про их приключения в лечебнице. Поехавший пациент, который проводит операции по смене пола?.. Нет, Майлз уверен, что после такого либидо упадет даже у самого искушенного читателя.

\- Все еще вижу эти коридоры, когда закрываю глаза.

\- Попробуй заснуть. Сейчас мы далеко и точно в безопасности. Единственное, что нам может угрожать – это похмелье, - голос Вейлона – как подорожник на рану. Когда он говорит, Майлзу кажется, что все в порядке и что нечего бояться, зато стоит ему только замолкнуть… Все страхи лезут наружу. Все то уродливое, что так старательно прятали в дальний ящик.

\- Расскажи что-нибудь, - просит Апшер.

Вейлон накрывает их руки другой ладонью, и только тогда Майлз замечает, как сильно от сжимал его пальцы.

_Черт._

\- Прости.

\- Представь, что звезды – это не звезды, а отверстия в небе. И луна – самое большое из них, - Вейлон запрокидывает голову, указывая подбородком на круглый диск, - И что где-то снаружи есть разумная цивилизация, которая наблюдает за нами. Ну, знаешь, как дети за хомячками.

Это настолько абсурдно, что Майлз растягивается в улыбке:

\- Тогда наше шоу должно быть скучным.

\- Может, это демо-версия страшного суда. Только вместо чистилища, ада и рая у нас есть Земля и другая планета с теми инопланетянами, которые забирают к себе самых достойных. Вот подождем еще немного, и нас обязательно телепортируют в киберособняки со всеми удобствами…

Веки становятся невыносимо тяжелыми, и Майлз закрывает глаза, позволяя сказке Вейлона занять все свои мысли. В голове уже рисуются фантастические образы в каких-то серых оттенках, а Земля удаляется до тех пор, пока не становится точкой.

Перед тем, как Майлз окончательно теряет связь с реальностью, ему мерещится поцелуй в лоб.


End file.
